Various in vivo imaging methods are being used to study the brains of alcoholics with organic brain syndromes. These techniques enable comparisons of gross anatomy (CAT-Computed Axial Tomography; MRI - Magnetic Resonance Imaging) of the brain with electrical activity (EEG - electroencephalography; ERPs - Event-Related Potentials) and rate of glucose utilization in specific regions (PET - Positron Emission Tomography). From a clinical perspective, these techniques, in association with other diagnostic tests, enable qualitative judgments to be made as to the anatomic and physiologic integrity of the brain.